


panic! for the press

by FrostyReports



Category: Bandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14095050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyReports/pseuds/FrostyReports





	panic! for the press

"You've.. changed." Brendon says, eyes focused on Ryan and Jon and Spencer.   
"Yeah, I have." Ryan says, smiling wide. He's still taller, got much more pretty (not that he wasn't pretty before), and he talks a little louder. Ryan, who was once thorny red roses, is now a stripped clean one. No thorns. He's found some peace of mind and now the red turns to white. Bleached.   
"Yeah, I have." Spencer nods. Although not much. He's still tall, yes, and is even more nice. He's also extremely pretty (still) and has fancier clothes.   
Jon stands, looking up at Brendon. Still short, eyes wonderous. He begins to wonder if Brendon was always this dumb.   
"No I haven't." Because really, has he?


End file.
